villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Percival C. McLeach
Percival C. McLeach is a notorious poacher from the Austrailian outback. He plays a minor role in all the wars. He is the main villain of the animated Disney film The Rescuers Down Under. Disney vs Non Disney Villains Fall from Esteem Governor Ratcliffe hires both McLeach and another hunter, Clayton, to eliminate a powerful sorcerer named Tzekel Khan; since Gaston was highly successful in his earlier operation against Drake, Ratcliffe assumes this mission will go on without a hitch. However, Khan is not as brutish as an oversized penguin. Instead of attacking the two hunters with brute strength, the shaman uses his magic to take control of a massive stone jaguar. Before McLeach can so much as fire a shot, the jaguar frightens him over a waterfall. Clayton, for his part, is accidentally hung. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Cruella's Hitman McLeach, however, survives the fall (somehow), only to find himself hired by Cruella de Vil to eliminate one of her personal enemies, Major Bludd. Since Cruella pays well, McLeach takes the job. Hunting down Bludd with his hauler, McLeach uses the massive weight of his machine to send Bludd careening out his vehicle's window. As Bludd recovers, taking up a pistol, McLeach throws one of his knives; the strike disarms Bludd. As Bludd readies an RPG, McLeach fires a rocket of his own from the hauler. The resulting explosion kills Bludd. Captured McLeach and John Silver notice the disarray in the criminal empire, allying with each other to survive the remainder of the war. Sadly for them, Bishop arrives to haul them into Kent Mansley's prison. After Bishop takes down Silver, McLeach electrifies the agent's meteor hammer, giving him a nasty shock. But Bishop strikes again, making McLeach fall into his own pit. McLeach is then sent to jail. Disney Villains War Mcleach appears in a minor role in the war. With only having Two fights. Vs. Scar Hoping to make a name for himself, Mcleach goes to hunt down Scar in Africa. Mcleach is able to trick the Lion into a trap but he escapes and attacks the hunter. But Mcleach still wins the day by shooting Scar in the head. A Wife's Revenge. Scar's wife Zira witness his death at the hands of Mcleach, and swore revenge. One Day when Mcleach is traveling in search of prey. He comes aross Zira and her Lions, luck is not on his side as his rover breakes down. Mcleach graps his rifle and shoots some of the lions. Suddenly Zira pounces and knocks him into a river then off a waterfall. Return. Mcleach survives the fall and joins up with Frollo's alliance. Disney vs Marvel Villains. Mcleach starts the war by being sent by Frollo to kill Venom. Even though he has the right weapons Mcleach looses and falls off a waterfall. Surviving the fall, Mcleach is sent to help Count Rokoff destroy Mr. Sinister's base in the Savage Land. Standing in their way is Sauron and his army. A brutal battle ensures in which Rokoff is killed. But Mcleach wins, kills Sauron and destroys the base. Mcleach returns to Frollo's growing army. Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Vs Scar Category:Disney Villains War